


Hiraeth.

by BornofFlame



Series: Among Gods and Mortals. [12]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Assumed Character Death, Italian!Virgil, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Virgil child of Theodon, also he refuses to talk about what happened, protective Remus, roman is a big sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29163438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornofFlame/pseuds/BornofFlame
Summary: Virgil decides to go find his dad while everyone else kinda just assumes he's dead, which is fair.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Nico di Angelo & Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Rachel Elizabeth Dare & Anxiety | Virgil Sanders
Series: Among Gods and Mortals. [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099127
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Hiraeth.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miksterrr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miksterrr/gifts).



> hey, it'll get better  
> maybe  
> probably  
> i hope  
> there's about three/four/five more fics in this series.
> 
> Hiraeth: a Welsh word for longing or nostalgia, an earnest longing or desire, or a sense of regret. The feeling of longing for a home that no longer exists or never was. A deep and irrational bond felt with a time, era, place or person.

“It’s okay, demigods go missing all the time, at least Virgil and Roman had the common decency to leave a note.” Will said as Nico looked at the folded paper that they had found when neither of the two otherworlders had shown up for food.

“He couldn't have gotten them back..” Nico trailed off. “Not without ruining his hands…”

Will sighed. “I know, but if a broad sweep of camp can’t find them then we just need to assume that they aren’t our problem anymore.”

“Virgil’s my friend though.. He’s literally the reason why I’m still here, otherwise I’d be stuck on his world. I don’t want to assume the worst and end up having his death be my fault.”

“Nico, no. They’re both older than us, so you can’t take responsibility for them.”

“I know. You wanna help me search?”

“Sure.”

…

If Rachel was expecting to have Virgil show up again to her cave, it wasn’t with the guy bleeding out and looking absolutely miserable. But he had and now she was watching as he rewrapped his arms and started to stuff supplies in a backpack.

“Where are you going?”

Virgil shrugged. “Good question.” 

Rachel sat down on a stool and crossed her arms. “De Rossi, you show up at my place without a word and the next morning you don’t even act like you totally fell apart.”

Virgil looked up at her. “Your mural came true. The one where I’m pushing Roman. Well, it was me sending him home. So now he’s safe and I just broke up with him in the most disappointing way ever.”

“You broke up?”

“I shoved him into a void without his consent.”

Rachel nodded. “Ah, yeah I’d probably assume it was a breakup too.” She stood and picked up a tube of paint fiddling with it as Virgil zipped up his bag and stood, putting it on.

“Where are you going?” Rachel walked forward and placed a hand on his shoulder. “The least I could do is try to give you a prophecy.”

“I don’t know, maybe try to find my father. Nico’s fought him, so clearly he’s still around. Maybe try to find out if there’s a me on this reality.”

Rachel frowned and pulled Virgil into a hug. “Stay safe demigod.”

Virgil hugged her back. “No promises.”

When she pulled back, Virgil let go and started towards the cave exit.

“Oh, and Virgil? Take the canteen by the exit. It has nectar.” Rachel stuffed her hands into her pockets. “Good luck De Rossi.”

“Thank you… for everything Rachel Elizabeth.” Virgil gave her a halfhearted grin as he left and she blinked once he was gone.

It was weird, she couldn’t see his future. And the way that his power expressed itself, like he was tearing his own way through reality, building a future made of complete free will.

At least it made sense why his hands would be so damaged then. Rachel turned back to her wall and looked around for a paintbrush. She had work to get back to, futures and monsters to paint.

Whatever was going to happen to Virgil wasn’t her deal anymore.

…

Virgil made it to the edge of the camp boundaries before Nico caught up.

“Wait!”

Virgil turned to see the younger Italian holding out a hand, completely out of breath.

“Ciao Nico.”

“Rimani per favore.”

Virgil gave a half laugh and looked up at the trees that were blocking out the sky. “Non posso, mi dispiace.”

Nico’s shoulders slumped. “Ho capito, resta vivo per me?”

Virgil took a few steps forward and rested his bandaged hands on Nico’s shoulders. “I swear on the River Styx.”

The woods seemed to shiver. Nico looked up and nodded. “Okay.” he whispered.

Virgil gave him a quick hug and pulled back. “Grazie mille Nico.” He let go and turned, walking and crossing over the camp border. 

What was it that Roman alway told him? Something about what life would be without a bit of an adventure. Sure, this wasn’t really an adventure, more of a quest- and the two words had very different definitions- but either way...

Virgil was sure it’d be glorious.

And perhaps he’d find himself along the way.

…

_One reality over, slightly to the left._

Roman had his head in Remus’ lap as they watched a movie on his brother’s phone. He knew that it wasn’t the best idea to hide his pain behind a bunch of pop culture, but Roman wasn’t sure that he was brave enough to face it just yet.

At least his twin understood. He hadn’t really left his side in the day that Roman had been back, even had taken to guarding the bathroom door while Roman showered and used it.

He heard whispered conversion outside the door.

 _“Funeral… two weeks…. We can fly out.”_ His mother’s muffled voice floated from under the door and it sounded like his father was arguing something with her.

Oh.

Roman closed his eyes and tuned it out as Remus turned the movie up a bit louder to block out discussions of flights to foreign countries for funerals.

“Re?”

Remus paused the movie. “Yeah Ro bro?”

“I’m sorry.” Roman said quietly. Remus ran a hand through his brother’s hair and sighed.

“It wasn’t your fault. Whatever happened to you that you can’t talk about- it’s not your fault. And whatever happened to your italian boyfriend, that’s not your fault either, okay?” Remus paused. “And I’m glad that you’re okay, for what it’s worth.”

“I miss him.”

“You will, and you know what Roman? That’s never going to go away.” Remus tilted his brother’s head so that they were making proper eye contact. “But wounds scar and you’ll find another person who will love you as much as Virgil did. He sacrificed himself for you. That’s a lot. I wouldn’t even do that and we’re family.”

Roman let out a choked laugh and Remus grinned.

“See, you’re already getting over it.”

“Can you just turn the movie back on?”

Remus complied and they spent the rest of the afternoon in silence, even when Roman drifted off and Remus tucked him into his bed before getting comfortable on the floor of his brother’s room.

And sure, they’d have to wake up and pack for a funeral in the morning. But for now, Remus stares at the popcorn ceiling, thinking.

What had happened to Roman?

**Author's Note:**

> pov: you gave this kudos and a comment
> 
> Translations:  
> Rimani per favore= stay please  
> Non posso, mi dispiace= I can't, I'm sorry  
> Ho capito, resta vivo per me?= I undersatnd, stay alive for me?  
> Grazie mille= thanks a thousand, kinda like how we say thank you so much.


End file.
